Kai and Rei's semi song fic
by Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: ((Ch. 2 NOW UP!)) Rei and Kai have some time alone, what happens? ØØYOAI!ØØ Song fic. PLEASE R&R! ((The frist two ch.s are song fic.s after that it brakes off into a normal fic. R for later .))
1. Rei's thoughts

HHB: Yah I know I know, I shouldn't work on a story with out having the other one (s) done, but I'm having wrighters block, so I'm doing this... just for fun. A fun little fic. it's a song fic. ((For the frist two fic. for the thoughs)) but hey it will work I say! ///.^; Or I hope... Rai disclamer! OH YAH! This is a Kai Rey fic.  
  
Rai: -nodds- Alright. Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai-kun doesn't own anything thing Beyblade... or the song (s) used.  
  
(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")  
  
Notes:  
  
~...blah...~ =Song  
  
"...blah..." =talking  
  
'...blah...' =thinking  
  
For the frist 2 ch.s it's Rei and Kai's thoughts  
  
(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)(»"«)  
  
CH 1: REI'S THOUGHTS ((This is Rei's P.O.V.))  
  
(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)(^"^)  
  
Kai... you gave us time off. I wonder why. You have left the house for the day like normal. I wish you would stay. I sit on the top of the house we are renting for the weekend. There's a cold wind blowing, just like you, and when the wind calms you feel hotter then before the cold wind was... you leave me feeling the same way. I wish you wouldn't leave... You'er much nicer then you let on...  
  
~This world is cold  
  
But you don't.  
  
You don't have to go~  
  
You say that you'er a lone, I say that's not true... You can't be lonely we, Tyson Max Kenny and me, are all here to help on another. I would help you at *any* cost, but I think you don't know that to the full exstent... I know what it's like to feel the same way... but I had peolpe I trust to help me though it when I need it... You, you think you have no friends... no *true* family... This is not true, we are you friends, your family... You grandfather is in jail... he may have hurt you in the past, but I will not and never will none of us will. You say you show on emotion... but I see in your eyes pain... pain of past you can't fight...  
  
~You'er feeling say you'er feeling lonely  
  
And no one seems to care  
  
Your mother's gone and your father hits  
  
You this pain you cannot bare~  
  
I know how you feel, but you do not beleave me... We all suffer when a teammate dose... *I* suffer when I see the pain in your crimson depths. I feel your pain and I know what it's like... you may not know I do but I suffer...  
  
~But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
We all have the same things to go thou~   
  
Please don't let it way you down... when you hit bottem, the only way is to up.. things will look up for you.  
  
~Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better then you know~  
  
You train your self to the brink of passing out... to forget your pain... I have heard your wake in the mist of the night air, panting hevy into the cool night air... you have nightmares... I don't know what you want from us... what you are looking for but it seem you have given up on something... I don't know what your where looking for... or waiting for...  
  
~Your days you say they're way too long  
  
And your nights you can't sleep at all  
  
And your not sure what you're looking for  
  
But you don't want to no more  
  
And you'er not sure what you'er waiting for but you don't want to no more~  
  
I know how you feel let me in... I went though some of the same things...  
  
~But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
We all have the same things to go thou~  
  
Let me in, I will help... Don't let go of what you have... it will get better...  
  
~Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better then you know~  
  
You needint give up... on hopes and dreams, stay strong and you will reach your highs, and strangths.  
  
~Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on~  
  
I wish I knew what was going though your head... I have deep feelings for you, but you'er ripping me in two now, love and sadness, you are always looking at me with the same gaze of pain and sadness, let it out, what are you waiting for? I'm hear to listen, please take my offer...  
  
~What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what your doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?~  
  
I will not let you get up, I will help you always...but you must not give up... It will be better if you let out your feelings...  
  
~Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better then you know~  
  
Please don't give up, looking for what you need, searching for your self...  
  
~Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on~  
  
(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")(^")  
  
Rei: -crys-  
  
HHB: -Stares at Rei- You ok?  
  
Rei: -Wipes away a tear- Yah...  
  
HHB: ///.-; Well this is my frist song fic. I don't think it's good... but it's up to you please R&R!  
  
(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(") 


	2. Kai's thoughts

HHB: Thank you all reviewers, these fic is kinda being put aside because of the Kai × Rei wedding fic. I'm doing... Much demand, I'll get a ch. in alout every two weeks I hope, on another note... KAI~!  
  
Kai: Hn...  
  
HHB: Where's Rei?  
  
Kai: How should I know...?  
  
HHB: I see you two talking you guys went in side and then... you came out and Rei didn't.  
  
Kai: -blush- Don't worry.  
  
HHB: -Eyes Kai- If you say so... I don't own Beyblade or the song used... And this is the last song fic. part I think.  
  
ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)  
  
'Notes:  
  
~...blah...~ =Song  
  
"...blah..." =talking  
  
'...blah...' =thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=spot in bettewn the story and the song.  
  
For the frist 2 ch.s it's Rei and Kai's thoughts  
  
ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)  
  
KAI'S THOUGHTS ((Kai's pov))  
  
ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)  
  
Well I have wondered from the house again. Just like normal, but I go to think. Of corse the peolpe I blade with know this, so that don't worry, I thankful for that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I might be the way  
  
Everybody likes to say~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That chipmunk-faced neanderthal ((HHB: Tyson)) does not think highly of me becasue that cocky blade bet me in *one* blade battle... I have been nice... once... but that me died with my mom and dad... But I will do things my way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I know whacha thinking about me  
  
There might be a day  
  
You might have a certain way~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have all the money any one could want and I don't want... I would rather have a family... I know what it's like to have no family, the other bladers I *work* with have no cule the shit I have been though, how could thay know what I feel?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~But you don't have my luxuries  
  
And it's me I know~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm a Hiwatari... nothing will change that... I'm feared for that last name, for that I am grateful. No one will get in my way! I'll go any pleace, at any time if I couse to do so. No one can stop me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I know my name 'cause I say it proud  
  
Everything I want I aways do~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still I feel this weird pang when ever Mairia is around, why? I'm so lost... always on the bad side... I wish I could change.. I wish peolpe would see that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Lookn' for the right track  
  
Always on the wroung track  
  
But are you catchin' all these tracks  
  
That I'm layin' down for you~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last night I was up listening to my C.D. player... I was up all night, thinking. Rei's like this voice in my head that will not go away, though I don't mind, he's always saying that things will be fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~There's a song I was listening to  
  
Up all night  
  
There's a voice I'm hearing  
  
Saying it's alright~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm happy somedays, but I feel this sadness for something I can't have... I'm fine it donesn't matter ether I get the person I'm falling for... or not, I will live with out *him* if I must, I did before. It's not hard to understand really, peolpe take me being to my self most of the time a bad thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I'm happy when I'm sad  
  
But everything's good  
  
It's not that complicated  
  
I'm just misunderstood~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would have a good day if the human pig ((HHB: Tyson... agian)) would go away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~There might be a day  
  
Everything gose my way~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I'm cool, lame word, but I know I am. I see Rei in a different light, a world in a world, like thay say. But that doesn't mean I'm going to act on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Can't you think I know I'm superfly  
  
I might see a world   
  
In a world in side of you~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sould leave, say my goodbyes and just leave, but I wouldn't be a Hiwatari if I did, I have to face my fears, even if it is love. I wish things where like before I had to meet my grandfather, and before he killed my mom, and dad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Then I might say goodbye  
  
And it's my name I know  
  
I say it loud 'cause I'm really proud  
  
Of all the things I used to do~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm trying to be nice... I'm looking for a way out I guess... I'm on the other side of the  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Lookn' for the right track  
  
Always on the wroung track  
  
But are you catchin' all these tracks  
  
That I'm layin' down for you~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I was up the other night I was listening to I surrender by Celine Dion, not becuase I like it but it was a gift from Rei. I was up all night thinking if you was just a gift, or a hint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~There's a song I was listening to  
  
Up all night~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei... he tells me everything will be fine, I can't help think he's right...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~There's a voice I hearing  
  
Saying it's alright~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was used by my gr- no form my cappter, but now I'm kinda glad I was. Becuase if I wan't I would have never have entered that Bey-battle with the chipmunk ((Tyson again ^^;;;)), and would have never even seen Rei. I would do it all again. Noone would get that though, not even Rei. I'm so misunderstood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I was taken for granted  
  
But it's all good  
  
'Cause I'll do it again  
  
I'm just misunderstood~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I would do anything for Rei, even go back to the abby. I'm so misunderstood... it kinda hurts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Yeah, I'll do it again  
  
I'm just misunderstood~  
  
ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)  
  
HHB: It's not very long I know, but I'm also wrighting a nother fic. at the same time... it's called: Marry me? And aftermath : and it's a Rei and Kai fic. I wanna get that one out of the way because this one's longer... O.o;;; P.S.: Sorry it has taken so long... ^^;;; been busy.  
  
Kai: Yah, yah...  
  
Rei: -blink blink- I'm back...  
  
HHB: -whaches Rei get glomped by Kai- Love sick puppy, and kitten, how cute, but time for the reviews.  
  
To NemesisMuse: Here it is, sorry it has taken so long... hehe  
  
To meow: Sorry I can't with notepad, but I have tryed to make it more spacer.  
  
To Sky Blade: I don't speak English well ether, so I'm kinda having a hard time wright'n in English...   
  
To Catty Hiwatari: Hey I'm sorry but I kinda hate fan fiction when the person puts there self into a fiction to be with someone thay could never have. ^^;;; I started ti read it though, couldn't finish it though, you sounded to desprit... ((Damn word)) And I'm *not* trying to put you down, as for the songs there posted on the note.  
  
To Crystal Vegetta: Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it.  
  
To everyone else who read and didn't review: I'm glad you read my fic. just spare some time to review next time.  
  
Kai: -groping Rei- Stay still will yah?  
  
Rei: -pushes Kai off- Not now.  
  
HHB: -sweetdrop- Horny Kai. O.o;;; There's going to be time for that in this story to...  
  
P.S.S- READ THE OTHER FIC.S AND REVIEW! BUT IF YOU LIKE ME, YOU CAN READ MY OTHER FIC.: WILL YOU MARRY ME AND AFTERMATH! -sighs- Please R&R! BAIBAI!  
  
ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)ð(ø)  
  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, 


End file.
